Supermarket Mania
by Ellis97
Summary: After launching Carl into orbit, Jimmy has to go to the supermarket and buy some groceries. It may seem like a typical trip to the store, but when Jimmy Neutron is around, nothing will be typical.


**Author's Note:**

 **Well it looks like it's time for another episode of "Jimmy Neutron". So without further ado, on with the show!**

 **Into the stars, fueled by candy bars rides a kid with a knack for inventions!**

 **With a superpower mind, a mechanical canine, he rescues the day from sure destruction!**

 **He's gotta save the world and get to school on time. So many things to do and not much time.**

 **So off the ground, up in the air, right into the atmosphere, who can we count on? Jimmy Neutron!**

* * *

Our story opens up in Jimmy's backyard, where we see him setting the dials for some sort of rocket ship with Carl inside.

"I don't know, Jimmy" Carl said gloomily "I get car sick"

"Well, this is a rocket" Jimmy told Carl "It'll be fun. You're furthering the world of science by testing out my brand new rocket ship before I can make my own. Wrench, Goddard"

"Bark!" Goddard exclaimed as he opened up his back, which made an extension claw hand Jimmy a wrench.

"Thanks boy" Jimmy pet Goddard's head "You're such a good dog, Goddard. Yes you are, yes you are"

"Okay, but you promised to help me with math class today" said Carl.

"Sure thing" Jimmy nodded "Okay...what's 5x1?"

"Five" Carl replied.

"6 minus 2?" Jimmy asked.

"Four" Carl replied.

"6 divided by 2?" asked Jimmy.

"Three" Carl answered.

"One plus one?" Jimmy continued.

"Two" Carl replied.

"Three minus two?" Jimmy continued.

"One" Carl finished.

"BLAST OFF!" Jimmy shouted as he pressed a red button on the control pad.

Carl was then blasted off into the sky shouting "AAAHHHH! JIMMMYYYY! HELP!"

"Cool, it didn't blow up again" Jimmy said he looked into a pair of binoculars "Brittany, take note of that"

"Got it, Jimmy" Brittany said as she drew a picture of Carl blasting off in a rocket.

"Jimmy!" Jimmy's mother shouted from inside "James Issac Neutron! You get yourself inside this instant!"

Jimmy, Brittany and Goddard walked inside the house, where Judy was pretty angry with him.

"Jimmy, how many times have we told you to not launch your friends into the air?" Judy asked with her hands on her hips.

"Probably nine" Jimmy replied.

Goddard shook his head.

"Exactly nine" Jimmy corrected himself "They say that repetition is good for a developing brain"

"And where is Carl's brain right now?" Judy asked.

"I believe it's somewhere in the sky, perhaps?" Brittany assumed.

"Actually Brittany according to my calculations, he's entering the stratosphere" Jimmy corrected his assistant.

"What kind of place is that for a 12 year old?" asked Judy.

"Water vapor and solar radiation, combining to create cumulous clouds" Jimmy explained "Quite pleasant and well protected by the ozone layer"

"We'll discuss this later, young man" Judy folded her arms "Your father and I are going out to a fancy party tonight, I need you to go to the grocery store and get food for your dinner fast! I know I can't trust your father with grocery money anymore due to him spending it on his little hobbies. Here's the list you'll need"

Judy handed Jimmy a list of groceries.

"Come on Brittany, let's go" said Jimmy.

Jimmy, Brittany and Goddard walked into town and to the supermarket.

"Boy, your mother sure means serious business, Jimmy" said Brittany.

"Yeah" Jimmy nodded "Parents don't understand how scientists work. After all, if I'm going to build the perfect rocket, I'll need a test subject and what better subject for testing than Carl? I mean, he's the perfect Guinea pig"

"But Carl's a human, not a Guinea pig" Brittany pointed out.

"Never mind" Jimmy sighed "Come on, let's just go"

Meanwhile up in space, Carl was orbiting around the Earth.

"Uh Jimmy...where's the bathroom in this thing?" he asked.

Carl then looked at a button in the rocket and pressed it, which then ejected him out of the rocket and sent him parachuting back to Earth.

Back down on Earth, Jimmy, Brittany and Goddard arrived at the supermarket. They walked inside, carrying a shopping cart. Just then, they saw Sheen walking down an aisle.

"Hey guys!" he ran over to them.

"Hi Sheen" said Jimmy "What're you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to pick up some toothpaste for my grandma's teeth" Sheen replied "What're you guys doing here?"

"We're here to get some food for dinner" Jimmy replied "And my mom wants it done fast"

"Say Jimmy, I've got an idea" said Sheen "Why don't you soup up that shopping cart to make this grocery shopping adventure more awesome?"

"Yeah" Brittany nodded "Plus, this would be a good time to test out your new jet engines"

Jimmy thought for a moment "Well I don't know...okay! Goddard! Hyper Cube!"

"Bark bark" Goddard said as he opened up his back to reveal the Hyper Cube.

In just a matter of minutes (or at least as much time I can think of), Jimmy had souped up the shopping cart with jet engines, big wheels and a red button on the handle.

"Presenting our new and improved shopping cart" said Jimmy "With this baby, we're a shoe in to get back home with time to spare"

"Cool" Sheen said, then saw a red button on the handle "Hey Jimmy! What does this button do?"

Sheen then pressed the button.

Jimmy gasped "Sheen, wait!"

Sheen had activated the TURBO setting of the cart and in a millisecond, Jimmy and his friends were sent zooming right all around the supermarket.

"Sheen, you activated the turbo jets" Jimmy said as he climbed into the cart.

"Boy, this is just like my Uncle Miguel's motorcycle, but without the cops chasing him" Sheen remarked as he held onto the handle.

"Well Jimmy, looks like we're going to get dinner after all" Brittany remarked "So, what are we supposed to get, anyways?"

Jimmy looked at the list "Okay...first we need to get some potatoes..."

Just then, the kids came up on the produce aisle and Goddard used his extension claw to grab some potatoes.

"Thanks Goddard" said Jimmy "Now we need some cheese!"

"Got it, Jimmy" Sheen said as he steered the cart to the cheese section "What kind of cheese does your mom want anyways?"

"Cheddar" Jimmy read the list.

"Over there, Goddard!" Brittany pointed to some cheddar cheese.

Goddard then grabbed a block of cheese and put it in the cart.

Jimmy read the list again "And finally, a delicious prime rib"

Sheen then steered the cart to the meat section and there he saw some meat. Goddard then used his claw to grab the prime rib and put it in the claw.

"Jimmy, I'm feeling kind of dizzy" Brittany groaned "And I think the scrunchies in my pigtails are starting to fly off"

"No problem, Brit" said Jimmy "All we need to do is pay for the food..."

The cart then zoomed over to the cash register and Jimmy threw some food at the pay lady and then the cart zoomed right out of the store and started rampaging through the sidewalk on their way home.

"...and try to get home without crashing" Jimmy finished.

The shopping cart started rampaging through the whole town and started crashing into many things including shops, through the park, signs, flew on top of a ramp and finally, it reached the cul-de-sac and on the sidewalk to the Neutron house.

"INCOMING!" Sheen shouted as he saw a tree in Jimmy's front yard.

The cart crashed into the tree and catapulted Jimmy, Sheen, Brittany and Goddard (along with the groceries) right onto the front yard grass. Just then, Judy came from inside the garage covered in transmission fluid.

"Jimmy, you're back" she said.

"Here mom" Jimmy said as he handed his mom the bag of groceries "Here's all the food for dinner tonight"

"Thanks" Judy said as she took the bag from him, then noticed he and his friends were covered in grass stains "Uh, Jimmy why is there a shopping cart on our tree and why are you covered in- Oh never mind. I don't wanna know"

"Boy Jimmy, going shopping sure was fun" said Brittany "We should do it again soon"

"Yeah...no" Jimmy deadpanned.

Just then, Carl came parachuting down on the floor and was blown across the sidewalk. He unstrapped the parachute and walked towards the Neutron house.

He cleared his throat "Uh, Mrs. Neutron? Can I use your restroom because I really have to...never mind"

Carl looked down in shame, while the other's got shocked and disgusted looks on their faces.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like with Jimmy around, shopping will never be the same. So ends another episode in the adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius! Stay tuned for our next episode coming soon.**


End file.
